Various types of electric fishing rods and reels are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a monomanual electric fishing rod and reel that includes a control module having a power button and a throttle button disposed thereon, said power and throttle buttons operationally communicating with a CPU disposed in a rear rod section, said CPU operationally communicating with a silent direct-drive electric gear motor disposed within a housing upon an electric reel, wherein the electric reel is alternatively activated and deactivated by a user, an extant cast line is reeled in at different speeds selectable by the user, and a rechargeable Lithium-ion battery is disposed in an attachable handle for extended use capacity whereby one-handed operation of the device is enabled.